1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to storage media and game apparatuses, and more specifically to a storage medium having stored therein a game program allowing the user to play a puzzle game and an apparatus for a puzzle game.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are conventional puzzle games in which blocks or panels (herein after, referred to as “puzzle elements”) arranged on the screen are moved or altered by the player's operation, and when a predetermined condition is satisfied, any puzzle element satisfying that condition is deleted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-178967 and 2006-311933, which are respectively referred to below as Patent documents 1 and 2). In the puzzle games disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2, puzzle elements of the same type are deleted on the condition that a predetermined number or more of such elements be adjacently arranged.
In most of the conventional puzzle games, the condition (deletion condition) for deleting puzzle elements is a simple condition that “a predetermined number or more of puzzle elements of the same type be adjacently arranged”, as in Patent documents 1 and 2. In the conventional puzzle games, the deletion condition is simple, and therefore, in some cases, the game itself is rendered too simple and monotonous, which in turn renders the game less strategic and so insipid.
Therefore, a feature of the example embodiment presented herein is to provide a puzzle game which is more strategic and fun.
The present embodiment has the following features to attain the above. Here, the reference numerals, the supplementary description and the like in the parentheses indicate a correspondence with the embodiment described below in order to aid in understanding the present embodiment and are not intended to limit, in any way, the scope of the present embodiment.
The present embodiment is directed to a computer-readable storage medium (memory card 29) having stored therein a game program (50) to be executed by a computer (e.g., CPU 31) in a game apparatus (1). The program causes the computer to function as puzzle element arrangement means (e.g., CPU 31 performing step S1; hereinafter, only step numbers will be indicated), arrangement alteration means (S4), ring-like puzzle element identification means (S7), and puzzle element deletion means (S9). The puzzle element arrangement means arranges a plurality of puzzle elements (pieces) within a predetermined area (field) on a screen of a display device (lower LCD 12), the elements each having a preset attribute (color). The arrangement alteration means alters a puzzle element arrangement pattern within the predetermined area in accordance with a player's operation (alteration operation). The ring-like puzzle element identification means identifies a ring-like puzzle element group consisting of puzzle elements having the same preset attribute and being adjacently arranged in a closed ring within the predetermine area. The puzzle element deletion means deletes any puzzle element (the identified ring-like piece group and any piece surrounded thereby) arranged in a position determined by the identified ring-like puzzle element group defined by the ring-like puzzle element identification means.
In the above configuration, puzzle elements are deleted on the deletion condition that “puzzle elements have the same preset attribute and be adjacently arranged in a closed ring”. Accordingly, puzzle elements of one type are deleted by joining them in a loop. The deletion condition as conventionally used that “plural puzzle elements of one type are simply joined” is extremely permissive, and might cause the game itself to be too simple and less strategic. On the other hand, in the above configuration, the deletion condition is moderately complicated, which renders the game more strategic, making it possible to provide a puzzle game which is more fun.
Also, the ring-like puzzle element identification means may define as the identified ring-like puzzle element group any ring-like puzzle element group satisfying a condition that any puzzle element of the same attribute as the ring-like puzzle element group should not be arranged inside the ring-like puzzle element group.
In the above configuration, when the arrangement pattern includes any puzzle element having the same attribute as the ring-like puzzle element group and being arranged inside the ring-like puzzle element group, the deletion condition is not satisfied. Here, supposing that the deletion condition is satisfied by such an arrangement pattern, there would be a number of puzzle element groups satisfying the deletion condition within the predetermined area, which might render the game extremely easy and thereby spoil the fun of the game. Furthermore, if the deletion condition is satisfied by the above arrangement pattern, there is a possibility that more than one ring-like puzzle element group satisfy the deletion condition, and therefore a game process (or the player's operation) is required for determining which puzzle element group should be deleted. On the other hand, the present invention inhibits the deletion condition from being satisfied by the above arrangement pattern, thereby preventing the game from being extremely easy, and also preventing the game process or the player's operation from being extremely complicated.
The puzzle element arrangement means may arrange puzzle elements of plural attributes within the predetermined area. In this case, the ring-like puzzle element identification means defines as the identified ring-like puzzle element group any ring-like puzzle element group satisfying a condition (first sub-condition) that puzzle elements of only one attribute different from the ring-like puzzle element group be arranged inside the ring-like puzzle element group.
In the above configuration, puzzle elements inside the ring-like puzzle element group are required to be of one type, which increases the difficulty level of the game.
The ring-like puzzle element identification means may define as the identified ring-like puzzle element group any ring-like puzzle element group further satisfying a sub-condition (second sub-condition) that the ring-like puzzle element group should consist of as small a number of puzzle elements as possible to surround one or more puzzle elements arranged inside the ring-like puzzle element group.
In the above configuration, assuming group A consisting of adjacently arranged puzzle elements of the same attribute, there would be only one ring-like puzzle element group satisfying the deletion condition by surrounding puzzle element group A. There would be no more than one puzzle element group satisfying the deletion condition by surrounding puzzle element group A, and therefore no game process (or no player operation) is required for determining which one of two or more puzzle element groups should be deleted. Thus, with the above configuration, the game process or the player's operation can be prevented from being extremely complicated.
Also, the ring-like puzzle element identification means may include reference selection means (S21), internal puzzle element selection means (S22), and external puzzle element selection means (S24, S25). The reference selection means selects a puzzle element within the predetermined area as a reference puzzle element (reference piece, reference piece data 57). The internal puzzle element selection means selects any puzzle element of an attribute different from the reference puzzle element from among a puzzle element group only surrounding the reference puzzle element. The internal puzzle element selection means further selects as an internal puzzle element group (internal piece group, internal piece data 58) any puzzle element group including the selected puzzle element and consisting of adjacently arranged puzzle elements of an attribute different from the reference puzzle element. The external puzzle element selection means selects as an external puzzle element group (external piece group, external piece data 59) any puzzle element group only surrounding the internal puzzle element group, and defines as the identified ring-like puzzle element group any external puzzle element group consisting of puzzle elements adjacently arranged in a closed ring.
In the above configuration, a ring-like puzzle element group including a reference puzzle element can be identified by a simplified process. Specifically, an internal puzzle element group is selected based on a reference puzzle element, and an external puzzle element group is selected based on the internal puzzle element group, making it possible to identify a ring-like puzzle element group by an easy and simplified process.
Also, the puzzle element arrangement means may arrange at least first and second attribute puzzle elements within the predetermined area. In this case, for both the first and second attribute puzzle elements, the ring-like puzzle element identification means determines whether or not the puzzle elements are arranged to form their respective identified ring-like puzzle element groups.
In the above configuration, puzzle element deletion can be performed as well by creating a closed ring with puzzle elements of either of plural attributes. Therefore, the player plays the game considering whether puzzle elements of each type should be external (frame) or internal. Thus, with the above configuration, variations on the puzzle element deletion method are increased, which renders the game more strategic, making it possible to provide a puzzle game which is more fun.
Also, based on a condition that only puzzle elements of an attribute different from the ring-like puzzle element group be arranged inside the ring-like puzzle element group, the ring-like puzzle element identification means may determine as the identified ring-like puzzle element groups both a first attribute ring-like puzzle element group arranged to surround only the second attribute puzzle elements and a second ring-like puzzle element group arranged to surround only the first attribute puzzle elements.
In the above configuration, puzzle elements inside a puzzle element group adjacently arranged in a closed ring is required to be of one type, which further increases the difficulty level of the game.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to function such that the player's operation is repeatedly accepted, and the arrangement alteration means alters the puzzle element arrangement pattern within the predetermined area upon each operation by the player, thereby progressing a game. In this case, the arrangement alteration means is capable of altering the arrangement pattern upon each operation by the player, for both the first and second attribute puzzle elements.
In the above configuration, the player can perform each operation on any of the first and second attribute puzzle elements. Thus, it is possible to further improve game operability.
Also, the puzzle element deletion means may delete both the identified ring-like puzzle element group defined by the ring-like puzzle element identification means and any puzzle element arranged inside the identified ring-like puzzle element group (FIG. 5).
In the above configuration, any puzzle element in a region surrounded by a ring-like puzzle element group satisfying the deletion condition is deleted, and therefore the player can readily recognize a region from which any puzzle element to be deleted when the deletion condition is satisfied. Thus, with the above configuration, it is possible to provide a puzzle game with easy rules that is enjoyable even for beginners.
Also, the puzzle element deletion means may delete only the identified ring-like puzzle element group defined by the ring-like puzzle element identification means.
In the above configuration, any ring-like puzzle element group satisfying the deletion condition is deleted, and therefore the player can readily recognize puzzle elements to be deleted when the deletion condition is satisfied. Thus, with the above configuration, it is possible to provide a puzzle game with easy rules that is enjoyable even for beginners.
Also, the puzzle element arrangement means may arrange puzzle elements of plural attributes within the predetermined area. In this case, the game program causes the computer to further function as alteration acceptance means (S2) for accepting the player's operation of designating an alteration source puzzle element and an alteration destination puzzle element from among the puzzle elements within the predetermined area. The arrangement alteration means alters the alteration destination puzzle element so as to have the same attribute as the alteration source puzzle element, thereby altering the puzzle element arrangement pattern.
In the above configuration, the attribute of the alteration destination puzzle element is altered to the same attribute as the alteration source puzzle element, and therefore when the player desires to alter the attribute of a puzzle element to a desired attribute, it is necessary to find and designate the desired attribute from the predetermined area. Thus, with the above configuration, comparing to the player's operation of simply designating a desired attribute, the operation of altering the arrangement pattern is rendered highly enjoyable, making it possible to render the game more fun.
Also, the arrangement alteration means may cause the alteration destination puzzle element to interchange in attribute with the alteration source puzzle element, thereby altering the puzzle element arrangement pattern (FIGS. 3 and 4).
In the above configuration, the alteration destination puzzle element is caused to interchange in attribute with the alteration source puzzle element through the player's operation, and therefore the puzzle element attribute alteration simultaneously occurs at two places within the predetermined area. In this case, if the player's operation is successful, two puzzle elements can be both altered so as to have a desired attribute by that one operation, although if the operation is unsuccessful, the attribute of one puzzle element might be altered to an undesired attribute. Thus, with the above configuration, it is possible to render the player's operation more strategic, which in turn renders the game more fun.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as direction acceptance means for accepting the player's operation of designating a direction within the predetermined area. In this case, the arrangement alteration means moves one or more puzzle elements in the direction designated by the player's operation, thereby altering the puzzle element arrangement pattern.
In the above configuration, the player can designate a direction to move the puzzle element, thereby readily altering the arrangement pattern.
Also, the ring-like puzzle element identification means may identify a ring-like puzzle element group including any puzzle element having its position or attribute altered by the arrangement alteration means altering the arrangement pattern (S7).
In the above configuration, when the deletion condition satisfied by the player's operation of altering the arrangement pattern, the ring-like puzzle element is deleted without any further operation by the player. Thus, the player can play the game with satisfactory operability.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as designation acceptance means (S2) for accepting the player's operation (designation operation) of designating a puzzle element within the predetermined area. In this case, the ring-like puzzle element identification means identifies a ring-like puzzle element group including the designated puzzle element when the designation acceptance means accepts the player's operation of designating the puzzle element (S7).
In the above configuration, even if there is a ring-like puzzle element group originally satisfying the deletion condition, the ring-like puzzle element group is not deleted without any action unless the player designates any puzzle element included in the ring-like puzzle element group. That is, the player finds and designates a ring-like puzzle element group satisfying the deletion condition within the field, so that the player can play the puzzle game in a more enjoyable manner than conventionally.
Also, the ring-like puzzle element identification means may define a plurality of identified ring-like puzzle element groups, and the puzzle element deletion means may delete puzzle elements arranged in positions respectively determined by the identified ring-like puzzle element groups.
In the above configuration, the player can delete puzzle elements corresponding to a plurality of identified ring-like puzzle element groups through a single operation.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as designation acceptance means for accepting the player's operation of designating a puzzle element within the predetermined area. In this case, the ring-like puzzle element identification means defines as the identified ring-like puzzle element group a ring-like puzzle element group surrounding the designated puzzle element when the designation acceptance means accepts the player's operation of designating the puzzle element.
In the above configuration, even if there is a ring-like puzzle element group originally satisfying the deletion condition, the ring-like puzzle element group is not deleted without any action unless the player designates any puzzle element surrounded by the ring-like puzzle element group. That is, the player finds and designates a ring-like puzzle element group satisfying the deletion condition within the field, so that the player can play the puzzle game in a more enjoyable manner than conventionally.
Also, the program may cause the computer to further function as puzzle element refilling means (S14) for refilling a puzzle element in a position from which a puzzle element has been deleted by the puzzle element deletion means.
In the above configuration, any position from which a puzzle element has been deleted is refilled with a new puzzle element, and therefore the player can continue the game with a new arrangement pattern different from that before the deletion, which renders the game more fun.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as puzzle element movement means and puzzle element refilling means. The puzzle element movement means moves a puzzle element in a predetermined direction to an end of the predetermined area or until the puzzle element is placed adjacent to another puzzle element, the puzzle element to be moved being rendered out of contact with another puzzle element in the predetermined direction through puzzle element deletion by the puzzle element deletion means. The puzzle element refilling means refills a puzzle element in a region where no puzzle element is present after the movement by the puzzle element movement means.
In the above configuration, when any puzzle element is deleted, puzzle element refilling is performed after alteration of the arrangement pattern, and therefore the player can continue the game with a new arrangement pattern different from that before the deletion, which renders the game more fun.
Also, the puzzle element refilling means may refill at least two types of puzzle elements per refill.
In the above configuration, the arrangement pattern for puzzle element refilling is prevented from being monotonous, which renders the game more fun.
The puzzle element deletion means may delete a puzzle element group after a lapse of a predetermined period of time since deletion of the puzzle element group was determined. In this case, when the ring-like puzzle element identification means defines as the identified ring-like puzzle element group another ring-like puzzle element group including a part of the puzzle element group being deleted before the puzzle element group is completely deleted, the puzzle element deletion means further deletes any puzzle element arranged in a position determined by the identified ring-like puzzle element group (FIGS. 12 and 13).
In the above configuration, while a ring-like puzzle element group is being deleted, the player can use a part of the ring-like puzzle element group to delete another ring-like puzzle element group. That is, with the above configuration, it is possible to perform puzzle element deletion with a unique method of successively deleting a plurality of partially overlapping ring-like puzzle element groups. As a result, variations on the puzzle element deletion method are increased, which renders the game more fun.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as first effect achievement means (S10, S12) for achieving a game effect by deleting a puzzle element group, the game effect being achieved differently based on whether or not the puzzle element group includes a part of another puzzle element group being deleted.
In the above configuration, a plurality of partially overlapping puzzle element groups are successively deleted, thereby achieving a game effect different from a regular effect, which renders the game more fun.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as second effect achievement means (S10, S12) for achieving a game effect variously in accordance with the number of puzzle elements to be deleted by the puzzle element deletion means.
In the above configuration, a game effect is achieved variously in accordance with the number of puzzle elements to be deleted, making it possible to provide a puzzle game which is more fun.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as third effect achievement means (S10, S12) for achieving a game effect variously in accordance with the number of predetermined player operations to be performed between two consecutive attempts at puzzle element deletion.
In the above configuration, a game effect is achieved variously in accordance with the number of operations required for puzzle element deletion, making it possible to provide a puzzle game which is more fun.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to further function as region memory means (S10) and fourth effect achievement means (S10, S12). The region memory means keeps in memory (main memory 32) of the game apparatus any region (deletion history data 60) of the predetermined area from which any puzzle element has been deleted after a predetermined time point. The fourth effect achievement means achieves a predetermined game effect when the region kept in the memory satisfies a predetermined condition.
In the above configuration, the player is required to perform game operations considering regions from which any puzzle element has been deleted, which renders the game more strategic. Thus, it is possible to provide a puzzle game which is more fun.
Also, the game apparatus may include an input device (touch panel 13) for allowing designation of an arbitrary position on the screen. In this case, the arrangement alteration means alters the puzzle element arrangement pattern in accordance with the player's operation performed on the input device.
In the above configuration, the player can perform a game operation by designating a position on the screen, which renders the game operation easier and improves game operability. The input device is useful particularly in performing a game operation of designating a puzzle element within the predetermined area.
Also, the game program may cause the computer to function as puzzle element alteration means in place of the puzzle element deletion means. The puzzle element alteration means alters the attribute of any puzzle element arranged in a position determined by the identified ring-like puzzle element group defined by the ring-like puzzle element identification means.
In the above configuration, the deletion condition for altering the attribute of a ring-like puzzle element group is rendered moderately complicated as in the case of deleting a puzzle element, which renders the puzzle game more strategic, making it possible to provide a puzzle game which is more fun.
Also, the present embodiment may be provided in the form of a game apparatus having functions equivalent to those of the game apparatus as described above. Note that in this game apparatus, the aforementioned means may be realized by a CPU executing a game program, or part or all of the aforementioned means may be realized by specialized circuits included in the game apparatus.
As described above, in the present embodiment, the condition that “puzzle elements of one type be adjacently arranged in a ring” is employed as a deletion condition for deleting puzzle elements in the puzzle game, thereby rendering the deletion condition moderately difficult. Thus, it is possible to render the game more strategic, making it possible to provide a puzzle game which is more fun.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.